A roda da fortuna
by ArtisLasair
Summary: Itachi tomara td dele:seus pais, sua felicidade e futuro. Qdo Uchiha Sasuke achava que nada mais importava e seu destino era se tornar um vingador,seu irmão mais velho lhe ensina q qdo a roda da fortuna se movimenta,sempre existe algo precioso a se perder
1. Vingador

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Naruto & Cia não me pertencem, mas ao Kishimoto. Minha única parcela de culpa consiste em torturar os personagens dele quando estou estressada.**_

_**Vingador**_

Dizem que as pessoas que não tem nada a perder são as mais perigosas porque não tem medo de morrer.

Também é certo que pessoas inteligentes evitam confrontar adversários assim, a não ser que sejam habilidosas o suficiente para superá-los e vencê-los.

Infelizmente, nem sempre as pessoas são inteligentes ou capazes de reconhecer a superioridade de seus oponentes.

Coisa ironicamente estranha para os seres humanos, que se dizem superiores aos animais: são inteligentes mas não conseguem farejar o perigo, caso contrario fugiriam ao encarar o vazio dos olhos daqueles que não tem nada a perder.

A brisa da tarde soprou, agitando os cabelos negros do rapaz alvo que subitamente se viu cercado por um grupo de ninjas renegados, cujo evidente objetivo era saqueá-lo e matá-lo. O semblante inexpressivo não se alterava diante da provocação de seus perseguidores, mantendo o olhar desprezo enquanto os orbes negros movimentavam-se lentamente, mapeando o perímetro ao seu redor.

Alheio ao barulho do ninjas ao seu redor, o moreno cruzou os braços sobre o peito soltando um suspiro entediado.

**"-Idiotas",** resmungou por fim.

"**-Acabem com ele! Vamos ensinar uma lição a este pirralho estúpido!",** Ordenou o Jounnin que comandava o grupo, dando inicio à fatal investida contra o garoto aparentemente indefeso. **"-Você deveria ter entregado seus pertences quando lhe ordenamos da primeira vez, rapaz."**

Um sorriso debochado despontou no rosto de Sasuke ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos negros ganhavam a coloração escarlate, a mesma cor de sangue que em poucos segundos passou a cobrir todo perímetro no qual a rápida batalha ocorrera.

"_Estes inúteis me sujaram com esse sangue fétido",_ pensou o moreno ao fitar os corpos espalhados a sua voltar seus adversários não haviam tido a menor chance contra seu sharingan e suas novas habilidades - dia após dia, Sasuke se empenhava em tornar-se mais forte, focado em seu objetivo: matar seu irmão Itachi embora em seu íntimo fosse atormentado por outros fantasmas.

Os olhos rubros recaíram sobre uma cerejeira em flor. Por ironia do destino, a brisa fora substituída por um vento forte que durou pouco tempo, mas que fora o suficiente para desprender algumas pétalas daquelas flores delicadas que num lento rodamoinho caiam próximo a ele.

Esticou um pouco o braço para pegar uma dessas flores que passavam rente ao seu rosto, perdendo-se em velhos pensamentos e sentindo que um desses indesejados fantasmas estava a lhe rondar novamente.

"**-Sakura" **– sussurrou, sentindo a fragrância da flor tomando-lhe os sentidos, enquanto os olhos voltavam a se tornar negros novamente.

Por mais que quisesse convencer a si mesmo que Haruno Sakura era uma chata, com uma freqüência preocupante Sasuke se pegava pensando nela, principalmente no ultimo dia em que eles haviam se visto, há cerca de 3 anos atrás.

Mais de uma vez ele se perguntara: por que ela? Por que Sakura?

Por que naquele momento aqueles olhos verdes lhe incomodaram tanto? Por que os cabelos rosa lhe pareceram tão convidativos, pedindo para serem acariciados?

Talvez por que nunca tiveste visto os olhos claros tão pesarosos como o mar revolto em noite de tempestade, perdidos numa dor que parecia consumir-lhe a alma.

Por que ele havia se importado com ela daquela forma? Ele não achava que ela sempre fora uma chata, seguindo-o por todos os lados, chamando-o cansativamente pelo nome a todo o momento?

Dizem que só se dá valor a algo no momento em que se perde e naquele momento, Sasuke percebera que estava perdendo algo muito valioso.

Desde que perdera sua família pelas mãos de seu maldito irmão, Sasuke sempre tivera dois grandes sonhos:

Matar Uchiha Itachi...

E reconstruir o clã Uchiha.

Não se pode ter tudo que se quer, sempre existem escolhas a serem feitas.

Naquela despedida Sasuke finalmente percebeu o quanto havia se tornado cego: de tanto se focar em alcançar um dos seus objetivos não percebeu que o outro estava muito mais a seu alcance, muito mais fácil, muito mais concreto.

'**-Me leve com você, me deixe acompanhá-lo.. minha vida é sua para o que você quiser'** os olhos verdes imploravam por aceitação, tornando sua decisão muito mais difícil.

As lágrimas corriam livres pelo rosto delicado, molhando as vestes escarlates; as mãos delicadas repousavam sobre o peito feminino como se quisesse segurar um coração que batia de forma descompassada.

Descompassado como o dele.

"_Não... agora não posso mais voltar atrás"_ pensou, encarando a sua companheira de equipe.

"**-Você é chata."** Disse, sentindo um turbilhão de emoções fervendo por baixo de sua mascara de frieza habitual. Sentiu o coração sangrar ao ver os orbes verdes serem tomados por uma nova maré de lagrimas.

Sasuke fechou os punhos, contendo sua ânsia de tê-la em seus braços e consola-la.

Era tarde demais para ele naquele momento.

O usual sorriso cínico escondia uma tristeza de quem já havia ido longe demais para voltar atrás: o jovem Uchiha já havia vendido sua alma ao demônio e neste ponto, não havia como alcançar os dois sonhos.

Este era o caminho dele e de ninguém mais.

Sasuke havia feito o pacto com Orochimaru, somente ele devia pagar por esta escolha. Ouvir a declaração de amor de Sakura fazia com um inexplicável vazio em seu peito surgisse, implorando para que ele aceitasse a proposta de levá-la com ele.

"_Não. Não é certo"_ o moreno pensou, enquanto desaparecia e surgia novamente atrás de jovem Kunoichi

"**-Obrigado, Sakura".** Os lábios se aproximaram dos ouvidos dela o suficiente para sentir o calor do corpo feminino, cuja respiração pesada era interrompida pelos soluços. Num golpe rápido e indolor, Sasuke deixou-a inconsciente, trazendo-a para junto de si.

Sentiu um inexplicável vazio no peito ao desacordar a ninja de cabelos róseos que repousava em seus braços: os cabelos eram macios e perfumados, ornando o rosto alvo marcado pelas lagrimas. Antes de abandoná-la no banco de concreto, secou uma lagrima que ainda caia e observou-a por alguns segundos.

"_Um anjo. MEU ANJO. Seu amor é meu, sua vida é minha. Se eu conseguir voltar vivo a Konoha, vou lhe cobrar dessa promessa, por isso não se esqueça dessas palavras"._

Numa despedida sem esperanças de reencontro, Sasuke uniu seus lábios aos de Sakura e sorvendo o calor daquela boca delicada.

Sasuke hesitou separar-se pois sabia não haveria um novo encontro. Por fim, levantou-se, deixando Sakura repousando no frio banco de concreto, decidido a concretizar o maior de todas as suas ambições.

Desde então, guardou para si as sensações proibidas que sentiu ao tocar os doces lábios de Sakura com os seus.

Isso, por que não se pode ter tudo que se quer.

E num momento raro de reflexão, Sasuke lamentou por um dia não ter dado valor a aquilo que ele tinha.

Decidido, cruzou os portões de Konoha com a intenção de nunca mais voltar, pelo menos não até cumprir o seu destino como Vingador e matar de uma vez por todas Uchiha Itachi.

O momento de reflexão passou tão repentinamente quanto surgira e o moreno retomou o seu caminho em silencio, sem notar que não muito longe dali olhos negros por trás dos aros arredondados de um óculos o observavam atentamente.

oOoOoOo

_**Olá**_

_**Esta é a minha fic de estréia na seção de Naruto e devo confessar que foi escrita num surto criativo. **_

_**Minha idéia é a principio fazer duas historias paralelas, onde vou narrar o dia a dia de Sasuke com os aliados de Orochimaru e em paralelo os acontecimentos em Konoha. **_

_**Espero que vocês gostem o/ reviews e sugestões serão bem vindas.**_

_**Kissus**_

_**Artis**_


	2. Perfume Primaveril

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Naruto & Cia não me pertencem, mas ao Kishimoto. Minha única parcela de culpa consiste em torturar os personagens dele quando estou estressada.**_

****

**_Perfume primaveril_**

_Dizem que por piores que sejam as feridas, o tempo sempre é capaz de curá-las._

_Outros dizem que o tempo não é capaz de curar feridas, é apenas capaz de aliviar a dor._

_Ainda assim, acredito que existem dores que mesmo que sufocadas, não deixam de latejar de forma incômoda, assim como existem feridas que nunca se curam._

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

O bairro do clã Uchiha permanecia abandonada como uma cidade fantasma, tomada pelo cheiro de morte e pelo silêncio que parecia ter se abatido naquela parte de Konoha desde o genocídio realizado pelo mais brilhante de seus filhos.

O prodígio dos Uchiha.

O melhor ninja que Konoha já tivera.

Uchiha Itachi.

Contrastando com o restante da vizinhança, a mansão principal dos Uchiha se encontrava arejada e convidativa.

Aquela mansão se encontrava desabitada desde que o último de seus filhos havia deixado Konoha, mas nunca ficara abandonada, surpreendendo qualquer curioso que se aventurasse a desbravá-la. Osuposto visitante constataria que ao menos os cômodos principais estavam organizados e limpos, decorados com um capricho visivelmente feminino.

Principalmente em dias de festa como aquele.

Em especial o quarto de Uchiha Sasuke.

Os pertences do rapaz estavam cuidadosamente organizados, como se seu proprietário estivesse para chegar a qualquer momento para utiliza-los.

Pequenos vasos de Ikebana foram estrategicamente distribuídos pela casa, contagiando a residência com o espírito da primavera – flores das mais variadas cores e tamanhos combinavam-se harmonicamente, trazendo a alegria que aquele lugar tanto precisava.

Acima da cama havia o mais belo dos ikebanas, onde belas flores de cerejeira se destacavam entre pequenas flores do campo brancas, perfumando todo o recinto com o doce aroma das sakuras.

O ikebana fora feito sobre um tronco de madeira escura, dividindo o espaço da cômoda com um antigo porta retratos, onde um imagem de um passado saudoso havia sido congelado no tempo.

Kakashi com seu livro erótico. Sakura com um sorriso tímido. Naruto com sua animação excessiva. E...

"**_-Sasuke-kun... Feliz festival da Primavera para você também_. Ano que vêm espero que possamos ir juntos, não vou aceitar um não como resposta."** Sakura disse com um sorriso no rosto, tocando com carinho no frio vidro do porta retratos, onde estava a imagemdo sério companheiro de cabelos negros.

A jovem de cabelos rosados observava a foto do grupo sete com um ar saudoso e por um instante sentiu-se novamente uma completa idiota por conversar com a fotografia: o belo sorriso desfez-se aos poucos e um brilho molhado surgiu nos olhos verdes que transpareciam a tristeza de uma perda antiga, a tristeza de alguém que se recusava a admitir que estava tudo perdido.

Todo o tempo em que ela se esforçara para superar seus limites fora pensando em resgatar seu grande amor – fora isso que dera forças a ela para que finalmente se tornasse uma notável chunnin e uma promissora ninja medica, um dos grandes orgulhos da Quinta.

Afinal, não fora isso que a impelira a se esforçar em tornar-se uma ninja melhor? Todo o tempo, suor e energia que empenhara em seu treinamento com Tsunade-sama?

Agora ela não era mais um estorvo e sim uma ninja habilidosa.

E Sasuke certamente estava vivo. Ele não era um vingador? Por isso ela tinha certeza que ele estava bem e seus destinos se cruzariam novamente.

"_Não vou desistir de te encontrar, Sasuke-kun, fiz uma promessa e pretendo cumpri-la."_

Afinal, um de seus sonhos não era se tornar Uchiha Sakur_a?_

"_Minha vida é sua, meu amor é seu. Ontem, hoje e sempre"_

Um pássaro cantou, chamando a atenção da distraída kunoichi para a janela, fazendo-a notar o horário exibido no despertador em uma cômoda próxima: mais uma vez, a garota perdera a noção do tempo e com certeza alguém devia estar muito irritado pela demora dela.

"**_-Agora preciso ir_**", disse apressada, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas inoportunas e arrumava o quimono, **_"-Naruto-kun já deve estar cansado de me esperar para ir ao festival, mas assim que puder eu volto, tudo bem?"_**

Sakura voltou a sorrir, conversando com o porta-retratos como se ele realmente fosse lhe responder. Com cuidado, alisou o lençol onde se encontrava sentada ate há pouco tempo atrás, voltando a deixar a cama impecável novamente.

Ao passar pelo espelho, beliscou de leve as maçãs do rosto para dar-lhes alguma cor e ajeitou o cabelo.

"_**-Vaidade, teu nome é mulher, mas com certeza o segundo nome é Sakura"**, lhe dissera Genma uma vez_, galanteador como sempre, antes de levar um golpe de Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura sorriu. Kakashi e Naruto haviam se tornado parte de sua família..

Kakashi como uma espécie de pai. E Naruto... Bem..

Por um tempo Naruto havia sido um namorado amoroso e gentil... Mas Sakura sabia que para ela, ele sempre seria somente um amigo querido.

Perdida nessas memórias, a garota passou a prestar atenção no espelho que lhe permitia uma visão total de seu corpo.

"_Nossa, como eu mudei"_ pensou ao mirar-se no espelho inteiriço: havia crescido alguns centímetros e provavelmente não cresceria muitomais, já que seus pais não eram muito altos. Os cabelos cor de rosa ainda estavam curtos e desta vez por opção; o corpo reto de criança ganhara curvas que eram visíveis ate mesmo quando ela usava um formal quimono de festa como o daquele dia e as feições infantis cediam lugar a um rosto mais sensual e feminino.

"_Nada mau para uma ex-pirralha testuda",_ aumentou o sorriso no rosto, satisfeita com o que enxergava no espelho.

A kunoichi havia crescido e tal e qual as flores que desabrocham na primavera cedem suas cores e perfume para tornar a vida de todos mais bela, Sakura se tornara uma encantadora mulher, tendo desenvolvido inconscientemente um poder de seduzir os habitantes de Konoha com sua beleza e ingenuidade.

Lembrando-se de seu 'pequeno' atraso, Sakura deu um ultimo olhar de relance para o espelho e correu em direção a porta de saída.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Olá**_

_**Devo dizer que ando me surpreendendo como ando conseguindo escrever capítulos tão pequenos o.ô...**_

_**Normalmente, meus textos são influenciados pelas aulas malignas de filosofia que tive durante o meu colégio técnico de informática e escrevo textos enormes, mas creio que essa fase deve passar logo XD preparem-se pq não terei dó de escrever a partir do próximo capitulo ( risada maligna ecoando pela sala )**_

_**Er ... ( Artis se recompõe )**_

_**Bem, gostaria de agradecer às reviews e elogios de vcs : **_

_**Hyuuga-Sayuri: **Eu até senti pena também... mas ainda bem q passou rápido XD eu gosto do Sasuke, __mas se eu tiver que optar entre favorecer ele ou Itachi-kun ..er.. sorriso amarelo_

_veja bem XD... preciso manter minha fama de má!_

_**Tenten-chan: **Pois eh... o Sasuke esnobar a Sakura me chateia um pouco, mesmo eu odiando a Sakura da 1ª f__ase do anime... eu qro escrever sobre a 2ª fase, onde a Sakura é uma personagem i__nteressante. Ainda estou lendo o manga, então ainda estou tentando pegar o jeito da __kunoichi, espero que vcs gostem dessa nova Sakura. Estou virando fã dela._

_**Goddness-chan:** Fico lisonjeada com o elogio , vou me esforçar para manter a qualidade e sempre que __possível melhorar, ne? Tks_

_**Kuny-chan : **Ola! Estou feliz por estar agradando as leitoras de Naruto, eu sou fã a pouco tempo e e__stou me esforçando para não descaracterizar os personagens! Podedeixar q estou me e__mpenhando em escrever sempre que posso, inclusive na hr do almoço_

_**Yami No Goddness:** o/ Obrigada pela recepção calorosa, e tb pelo fav. Eu planejei algumas maldades i__nteressantes para essa fic, que vão ser responsáveis por grandes reviravoltas na h__istoria! Quem viver verá! ( desculpe, n resisti a ser infame )_

_Sasuke e Sakura vão voltar a se encontrar numa situação no mínimo inusitada , m__as ainda tem muito chão pela frente, acho q vcs já notaram que eu er... __Me divirto em torturar os pobres personagens XD _

_**Meninas, espero que vcs não fiquem chateadas por eu demorar p responder os mails ... prometo que vou escrever agradecendo pessoalmente, acontece que a coisa anda complicada no serviço u.u.**_

_**Alguém me explique quem foi o engraçadinho que disse q informática é uma ciência lógica ò.ó**_

_**Deve mesmo ter alguma, só ainda não descobriram qual é.**_

_**Criticas e sugestões serão sempre bem vidas!**_

_**Kissus**_

_**Artis**_


	3. Tanabata

A RODA DA FORTUNA

_**Disclaimer **_

_Naruto & Cia não me pertencme, mas como o Kishimoto esta de férias, estou assumindo a responsabilidade de preencher as lacunas da historia com minhas teorias insanas de conspiração._

**Cap III TANABATA**

_**Na vila de Konoha**_

Kakashi estava entretido com sua leitura habitual, quando seus ouvidos aguçados de ninja escutam o barulho de passos de alguém se aproximando com passos lentos. Ao desviar o olhar preguiçoso do livro erótico, o shinobi pôde ver a figura tranqüila de Genma vindo de encontro a ele. Os olhos vividos do rapaz pareciam vasculhar as imediações procurando por alguma coisa ou alguém.

"_Provavelmente, procurando por confusão como sempre" Kakashi pensou, coçando a cabeça e voltando a ler uma parte altamente interessante do livro._

"**_-Yo, Kakashi! Lendo este livro até mesmo num dia de festa como hoje?"_,** o Jounin perguntou, num tom divertido, desviando a atenção do ninja de cabelos prateados de sua leitura 'educativa'.

"**_Yo, Genma. Que surpreso encontrá-lo sozinho num dia de festival", _**Kakashi respondeu no mesmo tom de ironia, enquanto virava a folha e tornava a pousar os olhos sobre o livro somente para verificar onde havia parado, fechá-lo e guardá-lo no bolso.

"**_Detalhes, Kakashi, detalhes. Um fato que nem ao menos chegará a ser um problema."_**, Genma respondeu sorridente, passando os olhos pelos arredores, ainda buscando por alguma vitima incauta.

Kakashi observava o amigo paquerador desanimado, imaginando se ele não aprendera nada com a ultima confusão em que se metera. Se não fosse pela intervenção da Quinta, provavelmente a Kurenai o teria matado quando foi pego paquerando descaradamente a Anko.

"Foi uma cena muito infeliz mesmo ver um jounin deste nível apanhando das duas garotas", Kakashi concluiu, imaginando quem seria a pobre vítima desta vez: Genma já havia se queimado com a Anko, Kurenai, Shizune... Será que ele estava pensando em convidar alguém de outra vila?

"**_Por acaso você não saberia me dizer por onde anda a jovem Haruno, Kakashi? Pensei que a encontraria com você ou com o garoto da Kyubii",_** charmoso, Genma tirou o costumeiro pedaço de planta da boca, atento à reação de Kakashi, fitando-o de lado e se permitindo um pequeno sorriso ao notar uma veia que saltara em sua testa.

"**_Sakura-chan me parece demasiado jovem e inocente para alguém como você, Genma. Não concorda comigo?",_** o shinobi de cabelos prateados não gostara nada da possibilidade de alguém sedutor como Genma cercando sua ex-aluna.

"**_Diria o mesmo de você, Kakashi, mas acredito que você deve ser o único homem de Konoha que ainda não notou que sua ex-aluna já não é mais uma criança,"_** comentou, dando uma piscadela, **_"Ela é uma habilidosa médica-nin e no último ano, sua beleza desabrochou de tal forma que ela faz jus ao apelido de flor de Konoha. Além do mais, sendo aprendiz de Tsunade-Hime, Sakura-chan não é o que eu chamaria de donzela inofensiva", _**Genma sorriu, irritando-o ainda.

"**_Yare, Yare", _**Kakashi concordou sem muito entusiasmo, apenas escutando o discurso que parecia ainda não ter acabado.

"**_Sakura é demasiado jovem e bela para se comportar como a eterna viúva do Uchiha",_**Genma disse, ajeitando os cabelos recém-desarrumados por uma brisa fresca**_. "Pense bem, Kakashi. Após um rápido namoro com o Uzumaki, a encantadora Haruno nunca sequer olhou para os lados em todos estes anos. Não lhe parece um desperdício uma beldade daquelas se guardar para alguém que nem ao menos sabemos que está vivo?"_**

"**_Ow, claro. E você pretende fazer um grande sacrifício e ser o prestativo voluntário que ira mostrar as coisas boas da vida para ela",_** pensativo, Kakashi surpreendeu o rapaz galanteador ao colocar o dedo indicador em seu rosto, fazendo um alerta: **_"Pense bem, Genma. Se eu souber que você magoou Sakura por qualquer motivo, irei pessoalmente conversar com Tsunade-Hime sobre os seus... valorosos atos de caridade. Entendeu?"_**

**_"Certamente, Kakashi_**", Genma assentiu com a cabeça engolindo seco. Tsunade era conhecia pela ferocidade com a qual protegia as pupilas, comparável com a fúria de uma loba que defende seus filhotes, de forma que não era boa idéia mexer com alguma delas levianamente.

Talvez fosse melhor escolher outra vitima, afinal.

Olhando o amigo galanteador se afastar com o semblante pensativo, Kakashi se permitiu sorrir por baixo da mascara do uniforme enquanto olhava no relógio e concluía que estava atrasado de novo. Só pra variar um pouco.

Coçou a cabeça já antevendo o sermão que levaria daquela vez, para seguir rapidamente para sua casa se aprontar para a Tanabata.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Distraída, Sakura aguardava Naruto sentada num banco de concreto próximo a um belo jardim, inconformada pelo fato de ter que esperar por alguém até mesmo em um dia de festival. Mas, apesar de não gostar nada de atrasos, após tantos anos ouvindo as desculpas de Kakashi-sensei ela aprendera a distrair-se com a riqueza de detalhes dos lugares onde se encontrava, de forma que isso melhorou muito sua percepção de uma maneira geral nas missões. Tal habilidade se mostrou muito útil quando se tornou pupila da Godaiame, pois os jutsus médicos requeriam muita concentração e atenção nos detalhes.

Um pequeno beija-flor surgiu, sugando o néctar das flores coloridas que Sakura estivera analisando até então, para em seguida aproximar-se da kunoichi, dançando ao seu redor num belo balé acrobático e arrancando-lhe sorrisos de diversão. Provavelmente o pássaro estava sentindo o cheiro da essência de sakura que ela havia usado durante o relaxante banho de ofurô naquela manhã.

**_"-Você é tão bela que consegue encantar até os animais, não, Sakura-chan? "_** uma voz mais grave que a do Naruto seguida de um leve latido chamou a atenção da jovem, que virou em direção da voz com um grande sorriso no rosto.

**_"-Kiba-kun! Você me deixa sem jeito quando fala assim... oh... olá Akamaru"_** , a jovem de cabelos róseos pegou o cachorro no colo e cumprimentou o amigo: Kiba também usava um kimono tradicional que na opinião dela havia lhe caído muito bem: o tecido azul marinho com detalhes em dourado pareciam ressaltar a beleza do rapaz que ainda a fitava sorridente.

Akamaru não se fazia de rogado, abanando a cauda sem parar e feliz da vida recebia os afagos de Sakura que por sua vez não conseguia parar de rir por causa das cócegas que sentia quando o pequeno cão a lambia em sinal de apreço.

Kiba sorriu satisfeito ao assistir Sakura e Akamaru se darem tão bem, aproveitando aquele instante descontraído para admirar um pouco mais a kunoichi: Sakura usava uma riquíssimo quimono tradicional composto por três peças, presenteado por Tsunade no último aniversario da garota. De dentro para fora, as cores eram branco, dourado e vermelho. A peça vermelha era estampada com pequenas figuras mitológicas em dourado, dentre elas dragões e aves Phoenix, um trabalho artesanal que poucas pessoas em Konoha estavam aptas a fazer com tanta perfeição.

O rapaz lembrou que chegou duvidar se aquelas cores tão fortes ficariam bem em Sakura, mas vendo o caimento perfeito da vestimenta, se viu obrigado a reconhecer que a Godaiame realmente sabia o que estava fazendo quando escolheu a peça.

"**_O que você está fazendo por aqui sozinha? Por acaso não vai para o festival?"_** Kiba perguntou, sentando-se no banco e posicionando-se estrategicamente com o braço apoiado no banco de concreto às costas de Sakura, que continuava a se divertir com Akamaru.

"**_Ah, estou esperando pelo Naruto-kun"_** , respondeu com o semblante levemente aborrecido, **_"ele se deixou contaminar pelo péssimo habito do Kakashi-sensei e já está bem atrasado... ah, mas quando chegar aqui ele vai ver como estou 'feliz' por ter ficado plantada neste banco por mais de uma hora !_**" , fechando um dos punhos em sinal de irritação, Sakura não percebeu que com a outra mão estava apertando o pobre cãozinho em seu colo, quase asfixiando o animal e deixando Kiba sem saber como agir.

"**_-Er.. Sakura-chan..."_** Kiba apontou para o cachorro quase desmaiado, fazendo Sakura afrouxar o abraço e permitir ao animalzinho voltar a respirar.

"**_-Ai Kami-sama! Me desculpe, Akamaru! Eu não fiz por mal!",_** quase que de maneira automática, Sakura passou a aplicar um pouco do seu chacra na região do pescoço de Akamaru, curando qualquer machucado mais sério que por ventura o azarado animalzinho tivesse sofrido em seu colo.

Em silêncio, Kiba assistiu o chacra azulado da kunoichi sair da mão esguia para curar os ferimentos de Akamaru. Fitou o semblante dela que tornara-se incrivelmente sério enquanto aplicava o jutsu médico, numa concentração invejável.

"_Depois de Naruto, provavelmente Sakura foi a pessoa que mais evoluiu de toda nossa turma"_, concluiu ao mesmo tempo em que Akamaru saltava alegremente para o chão, dando latidos de agradecimentos para Sakura.

Sakura sorriu e pousou as mãos sobre os joelhos, distraindo-se com a pequena demonstração de afeto de Akamaru. Era realmente algo muito gratificante poder ajudar em coisas aparentemente pequenas, mas cuja recompensa lhe parecia impossível de mensurar.

Surpresa, sentiu uma de suas mãos ser envolta pelo calor das mãos de Kiba. O rapaz a olhava com carinho e admiração e tão logo seus olhares se cruzaram, ele começou:

"**_Sakura-chan, você é incrível" _**disse, desfazendo o contato visual para fitar a mão da garota,"**_Você se esforçou para se tornar uma médica-nin e mostrou a muita gente que você é muito mais do que apenas um rosto bonito. Eu te admiro por toda sua determinação."_** Os olhares voltaram a se cruzar e Kiba sorriu gentilmente, tomando coragem para fazer o seu convite: **_"Sakura-chan, eu gostaria muito de acompanhá-la no festival de hoje... você aceitaria ir comigo? "_**

"**_Mas eu tinha combinado de ir com o Naruto" _**disse, sem graça, reconhecendo que pela demora, era bem capaz que o cabeça oca do amigo tivesse esquecido do compromisso.

"**_Bem, que tal fazermos um acordo? Eu posso esperar com você por mais 10 minutos. Se o Baka do Naruto não aparecer, você vai comigo, tudo bem?" _**Certo do furo do Uzumaki, Kiba jogou com a sorte, dando uma piscadela para Sakura que assentiu com um movimento de cabeça, voltando a se recostar no banco de concreto, assim como Kiba, continuando com aquela conversa animada por mais algum tempo.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"**_Ai... juro que esta foi última vez que eu deixei o iogurte fora _da geladeira",** Naruto resmungava, suando frio ao sentir qualquer movimento suspeito vindo de sua região intestinal. **_"Sakura-chan vai me passar um sermão daqueles pelo atraso, principalmente depois que eu contar o motivo da dor de barriga",_** pensou ao recordar-se de quantas vezes a garota havia ralhado com ele quando fora jantar em seu apartamento assim que notara que ele não usava a geladeira como devia, ou seja, ao invés de guardar os alimentos, Naruto os deixava sobre a mesa, a pia ou outros lugares nada indicados.

As mãos claras pareciam proteger a região que ainda dava sinais de revolta, obrigando-o a fazer várias paradas, atrasando-o mais ainda. Felizmente, na última vez encontrara Shizune, que compadecida com a situação ou horrorizada com cheiro que tomara conta de seu banheiro, tirou de sua bolsa de primeiros socorros um remédio que parecia começar a fazer efeito.

Tinha sido uma idéia muito idiota mesmo tomar o iogurte na volta do treino, como se ele já não estivesse atrasado o suficiente. Se não tivesse sido pelo fato do Shikamaru ter aparecido por lá, ele teria perdido a hora mais ainda.

"**_-humm... não entendo porque o Shikamaru resolveu ver as nuvens por lá... ainda mais acompanhado de quem ele estava", _**Naruto coçou a cabeça num gesto automático de curiosidade**_. "Todo mundo indo para vila para curtir o festival e aqueles dois indo para um lugar deserto daqueles"._**

"**_-Sakura-chan?"._** Finalmente Naruto havia conseguido chegar no local combinado com Sakura, um tanto quanto receoso por ter que enfrentar a ira da companheira de equipe. **_"Kuso... acho que ela cansou de esperar e já foi ao festival..."_**

Naruto cruzou os braços sobre o peito numa pose contemplativa, imaginando que se Sakura já tivesse ido, no mínimo estaria muito irritada com ele, deixando-o ainda mais preocupado.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidas pelo som da risada de Sakura não muito longe dali, dando-lhe um novo sopro de esperança de tentar consertar a sucessão de besteiras feitas no dia.

"_-**Hei, Sakuraaaaa-chaaannnnnnn"**,_ Naruto surgiu de trás de algumas árvores para encontrar uma cena que não o agradou muito.

Kiba e Sakura o fitavam surpresos com a aparição nada discreta do loiro, Sakura com Akamaru nos braços e Kiba com a mão nos ombros dela – fato que deixou Naruto no mínimo, muito irritado.

"**_-Tire suas patas e suas pulgas de perto da Sakura-chan, Kiba!",_** Naruto gritou, se aproximando num pulo e puxando a kunoichi pelo braço.

"**_-Hei!"_** Sakura gemeu, enquanto tentava não cair, se equilibrando na pesada sandália de madeira

**_"-Deixe de ser idiota, Naruto! Você que devia se envergonhar por deixar a Sakura-chan esperando por tanto tempo! Você já perdeu a sua chance, agora dê espaço para outra pessoa levá-la ao festival"_**, Kiba rosnou por sua vez, puxando Sakura pelo outro braço, como num cabo de guerra.

"**_-Hei, rapazes... e o que vocês acham de irmos os três juntos ao festival?",_** a voz da kunoichi era quase inaudível entre as vozes irritadas dos dois ninjas, que ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos ora fitando Sakura, ora fitando um ao outro.

"**_-De jeito algum! Eu vou levar você ao festival Sakura-chan_**!", ambos disseram em uníssono, voltando a trocar olhares assassinos entre si e a discutir novamente.

Indiferente ao olhar assassino que Naruto lhe dera, Kiba não se afastou de Sakura que estava completamente sem graça diante a discussão com ela exatamente no meio deles.

"_Eles ao menos podiam lembrar que estou aqui, já que estão discutindo sobre mim",_ suspirou inconformada com a falta de tato dos dois rapazes, quando ouviu atrás de si uma voz conhecida.

"**_-Olá, Sakura, problemas com seu fã-clube novamente?"_** Ino ironizou, chamando a atenção dos três para ela. Os cabelos claros estavam presos numa trança embutida e enfeitados com pequenas flores do campo. Assim como Sakura, a kunoichi loira havia se tornado uma bela mulher, com curvas bem definidas e um olhar absurdamente sedutor. Atrás de Ino, ocupado com um grande saco de batatas, estava Chouji, que só cumprimentara os amigos com um rápido aceno de mão.

Apesar de serem duas das mais belas jovens de Konoha, Ino e Sakura eram tão diferentes como água e óleo: Sakura ainda preservava o mesmo sopro de inocência da infância, sonhando em reencontrar seu príncipe encantado e viver feliz para sempre. Ino por sua vez, parecia ter despertado todo o poder de sedução feminina, consciente do impacto de cada um de seus atos, desde o olhar lânguido e malicioso até o seu leve caminhar felino.

Talvez por ser tão consciente do próprio poder de sedução, Ino não se conformava de alguém como a testuda da Sakura ser o centro das atenções masculinas de Konoha, fazendo questão de infernizá-la em todas as oportunidades possíveis.

"**_-O que você quer Ino?",_** Sakura suspirou novamente, imaginando quando aquele dia iria começar a melhorar**_. "Ou você veio até aqui para assistir de perto da briga desses dois teimosos?"_** , apontou para os dois rapazes, que percebendo que estavam fazendo papel de idiotas ficaram de costas um para o outro, Kiba com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e Naruto apoiando as mãos atrás do pescoço, ambos de cara fechada.

"**_-humpf, nada disso, não quero saber dessas infantilidades_**", Ino respondeu com desdém, recendo olhares nada amistosos por parte dos rapazes, "**_Eu só vim até aqui para saber se vocês viram o Shikamaru por ai, andei pela vila toda e não o encontrei hoje ainda"_**

"**_-Nhá... Eu vi o Shikamaru quando vinha para cá. Ele está próximo à cachoeira onde eu costumava treinar com o Ero-Sannin, mas...",_** Naruto respondeu com má vontade, mas não conseguiu terminar seu comentário..

"**_-Obrigada, a gente se vê depois",_** Ino deu as costas aos colegas shinobis, puxando Chouji pelo braço quase derrubando suas batatinhas, para seguirem em direção ao local indicado.

"**_-hum... ",_** Naruto coçou a cabeça com os olhos levemente estreitados. **_"-O que será que a Ino tanto quer com o Shikamaru, heim?"_**

"**_-Ah, Naruto, você deve ser o único ninja de Konoha que não sabe que a Ino esta interessada no Shika",_** Kiba olhou incrédulo para o garoto raposa, que estava com a mesma expressão de 'hã?".

Sakura conhecia o suficiente o ex-namorado para saber que a cara de interrogação dele tinha mais do que simplesmente a surpresa da noticia do interesse de Ino sobre Shikamaru e por isso arriscou uma pergunta.

"**_-Naruto-kun, você esta pensativo demais... algum problema?"_**

"**_-hum... não sei"_** coçou a cabeça enquanto parecia pensar sobre alguma coisa. **_"Será que a Ino vai se incomodar do Shikamaru estar acompanhado"?_**

"**_Acompanhado? Por quem? "_** Kiba perguntou, curioso.

"**_Bem quando vinha para cá, ele estava com aquela garota da vila da areia... hum.. Como é o nome dela mesmo?"_**

"**_O Shikamaru estava com a Temari?"_** Kiba e Sakura disseram praticamente em uníssono, incrédulos com a tranqüilidade do Naruto.

"**_É, eles estavam deitados olhando as nuvens. Acho que a preguiça do Shikamaru deve ser contagiosa.. Ei, por que vocês dois estão me olhando desse jeito?",_** Naruto notou o olhar desesperado dos amigos, que sem ter o que fazer, suspiraram imaginando a confusão que estava por vir.

"**_Bem... no final das contas, pode ser que a Vila da Folha ganhe uma forte aliança com a Vila da Areia",_** Sakura comentou com um sorriso amarelo no rosto enquanto sacudia as mãos num movimento notoriamente nervoso.

"**_Ou isso... ou uma tremenda guerra...",_** Kiba emendou, com uma enorme gota na cabeça ao imaginar não tão remota possibilidade da Ino partir para cima da Temari, a irmã mais velha do Gaara, que por acaso era o novo Kazekage.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

****

_Ola... após um bom tempo lutando contra um maldito bloqueio, consegui terminar o cap 3 dessa fic. A roda da fortuna é um dos meus projetos favoritos e me chateia ter ficado parado tanto tempo.. ( mas se serve de consolo, o Cruzando eras e o Sobre varinhas e brumas estao parados a muito mais tempo._

_Meninas quero agradecer ao carinho e as reviews da Uchiha Nyuu Chi, Kuny-chan, Mikky e Yami no Goddess! Fico feliz com os comentários que vocês me fazem, e garanto que cada um deles me incentiva a continuar escrevendo._

_Bem, este capitulo ficou maior como eu havia prometido, embora não tão grande quanto meu planejamento inicial... Se vcs quiserem alegrar uma nobre ficwriter numa luta eterna contra o bloqueio, por favor, mandem uma review dizendo o q acharam deste cap._

_Kissus_

_Artis_


	4. Amizade colorida

**_A RODA DA FORTUNA_**

_Cap. IV AMIZADE COLORIDA_

_**NO PREDIO DA HOKAGE**_

Atrasado como sempre, Kakashi entrou no prédio da Hokage pensando na desculpa que daria para Shizune pelo seu pequeno atraso de 20 minutos quando de longe vê a garota esbaforida com uma pilha de papéis em mãos.

Kakashi coçou a cabeça e se aproximou da pupila da Quinta, vestida com um belo quimono lilás com borboletas brancas e douradas, sendo recebido com um sincero e cálido sorriso.

"**_Yoh, Shizune! Achei que você já estaria livre para irmos até o festival",_** Kakashi cumprimentou a garota que ficou sem graça.

"**_Ai... Kakashi-san... desculpe, mas você sabe como é a Godaime..."_** Shizune suspirou, inconformada,"**_ ela deveria ter assinado essa pilha de missões para que os times possam começar seus trabalhos pela manhã, logo após a Tanabata... mas ela enrolou a manhã toda, e agora preciso esperar que faça isso antes de ir embora."_**

"**_Hum, entendo_**", o Jounin fitou a garota, pensativo**_."Acredito que isso não seja demorado, então eu posso esperar por você aqui." _**

Uma grande gota surgiu na testa de Shizune que pensou _'bem se vê que você não conhece a Godaime'_, mas que se limitou a sorrir e se despediu do acompanhante para terminar com suas obrigações.

"**_Muito bem... enquanto Tsunade-sama assina os papeis, vou me entreter com minha leitura preferida",_** tirando o Icha Icha paradise do bolso, Kakashi sentou-se, aguardando pacientemente sua acompanhante retornar.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**NAS IMEDIAÇOES DE KONOHA**_

Enquanto isso, próximos à cachoeira citada por Naruto, Shikamaru e Temari estavam deitados sobre uma esteira posta sobre a relva, observando preguiçosamente as nuvens que deslizavam no céu azul de Konoha.

A suave e agradável brisa da manhã era acompanhada pelo barulho da queda d´água que parecia uma linda canção que embalaria os corações mais atormentados num transe de conforto e tranqüilidade.

Vez por outra, Temari desviava os orbes azuis cobalto do céu para o seu acompanhante e furtivamente admirava a beleza e a tranqüilidade do rapaz. Observou Shikamaru que continuava sendo sossegado como sempre e concluiu que se não fosse por aquela preguiça crônica tão característica dele, certamente o seu alto intelecto e sua grande capacidade de criar estratégias já teriam lhe brindado com o status de jounin, assim como ela.

A Kunoichi sempre achara os ninjas da Folha fracos se comparados aos ninjas da Areia, mas ironicamente Shikamaru havia feito algo que nenhum outro havia conseguido até então: o ninja preguiçoso da técnica das sombras havia conseguido burlar todas suas barreiras e conquistá-la com pequenos gestos e quando se deu conta, percebeu que o rapaz havia roubado seu coração e para seu completo desespero, ela não tinha a menor idéia se tinha uma chance ou não.

Perdida nesses pensamentos, Temari não notou que o rapaz a olhava de esgueira também. Shikamaru deu um meio sorriso ao perceber os olhos azuis medindo-o por um bom tempo, chamando a atenção da garota e divertindo-se ao notar que ela quase enfartou quando percebeu que fora pega no flagrante.

"**_Algum problema, Temari?"_** A voz rouca e preguiçosa soou, para em seguida mover o rosto em direção da garota.

Os intensos olhos negros se encontraram com as safiras azuis de kunoichi da areia, fazendo-a sentir um frio subir-lhe pela espinha ao ser encarada daquela forma.

"**_Er.. Não, nenhum. Porque haveria algum problema?"_** , sentindo o rosto ruborizar, Temari fechou a cara e olhou para o outro lado, tentando ignorar a incomoda sensação de frio na boca do seu estomago.

"**_Não sei..."_** disse calmamente enquanto se sentava**_, "Você estava me olhando já há algum tempo. Queria me perguntar alguma coisa?",_** Shikamaru continuou a fita-la com intensidade, concluindo que ela estava bonita com as faces ruborizadas por aquele raro momento de timidez.

Shikamaru sempre achara as mulheres problemáticas mas após algum tempo de relutância, aceitou que talvez Temari tivesse algo de diferente; talvez porque eles tivessem boas conversas quando eles se encontravam ou talvez por que ela fosse um pouco mais velha que suas colegas da escola ninja e por isso fosse mais interessante. Pelo menos esse era o argumento que ele usara para convencer a si próprio quando se pegou sentindo saudades dela após o Chuunin Shiken, quando ela retornara para a vila oculta da areia.

Agora, enquanto a observava bem a sua frente, com os cabelos cor de mel soltos e vestida com um quimono de festa especialmente comprado para o Tanabata, o rapaz chegava a duvidar que seu interesse nela durante todo aquele tempo fosse só de amizade.

"Talvez eu devesse conversar com ela... ou talvez eu devesse deixar para lá... A Temari e tão problemática... mas continua linda. Será que ela sente o mesmo? Se não sentir, ela nunca mais vai me dar sossego novamente. Taku! Isso tudo é tão trabalhoso!" a mente analítica do chuunin trabalhava a pleno vapor naqueles segundos de silencio que pareciam ser uma eternidade para Temari.

"**_Eu.. Não tenho nada a dizer"_**, disse numa voz trêmula, sinal claro que estava mentindo.

O shinobi girou os olhos e deu-lhe de ombros, inconformado com a mentira descarada.

"**_Taku..."_** , Shikamaru reclamou, deitando-se novamente na relva, sendo observado atentamente pela kunoichi da areia **_"Se você tem algo a dizer, Temari, diga_**. E**_u nunca consigo imaginar o que passa na cabeça de vocês, mulheres... vocês são complicadas demais."_**

A loira franziu o cenho irritada: será que ele nunca iria parar com esses comentários sexistas? Se Shikamaru tivesse uma idéia como aquele tipo de coisa colocava sua integridade física em perigo, certamente nunca mais faria um comentário desse tipo próximo dela.

"**_Se as mulheres lhe são tão irritantes, Shikamaru, por que você perde seu tempo andando comigo?."_** , a garota replicou num tom malcriado e o fitava com o seu olhar mais assassino, mas isso não parecia incomodar o shinobi que continuava deitado tranqüilamente sobre a esteira de palha, apoiando o pescoço sobre mãos e com os olhos fechados.

Antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para expressar sua insatisfação, o rapaz a surpreendeu com outra pergunta.

"**_Por que você sempre volta para a vila da folha, Temari?" _**, a perfeita combinação da voz macia e do olhar penetrante de Nara Shikamaru fora o suficiente para quebrar o clima tensão existente até alguns segundos atrás.

Temari piscou algumas vezes completamente muda e, indignada com a capacidade do rapaz em mudar de assunto. Respirou fundo e tentou articular uma resposta coerente ao invés de simplesmente recomeçar uma discussão onde certamente ela seria a única pessoa irritada no final.

"**_Hum... você sabe..."_** , disse, sob o olhar preguiçoso dele que agora se apoiava sobre o braço para que pudessem conversar cara a cara, o que fez com que a kunoichi ruborizasse novamente, pois seus rostos estavam mais próximos que mandaria o bom senso. **_"Todos esses testes e treinos para ser uma examinadora... você também está passando pelo mesmo processo, não esta?"_** atônita, a garota ponderava sobre o que Shikamaru estava pensando, pois em nenhum momento os orbes negros deixaram de observá-la atentamente, aguçando a tão conhecida curiosidade feminina e fazendo-a desejar descobrir qual seria a real intenção por trás de todas aquelas perguntas estranhas.

"**_Estou."_** , Shikamaru respondeu, finalmente desviando o olhar dela para o alto e passando observar as nuvens. Em silêncio, Temari aguardou que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa por alguns minutos, mas como o rapaz não se pronunciou, ela concluiu o discurso havia terminado.

Se havia uma lição que Temari aprendera naqueles anos de convivência, era que Nara Shikamaru sempre tinha uma dúzia de estratégias montadas para cada situação em que engendrava. Entretanto, a única pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça era: o que ele estaria tramando daquela vez?

"_Afff! Eu que não vou ficar aqui ouvindo mais besteiras"_ pensou irritada, enquanto calçava o kesa que fazia conjunto com o quimono de festa que lhe impedia de movimenta-se livremente como o de costume.

O chuunin das sombras observava de esgueira a irritação da garota, segurando-se para não rir. Notou a dificuldade com a qual ela colocava as pesadas sandálias de madeira usadas com as roupas tradicionais do Tanabata e como sempre, aguardou pelo momento certo para colocar sua estratégia em ação.

Quando Temari conseguiu se por de pé e tentava se equilibrar de forma nada elegante sobre as kesa exatamente de frente a ele, num movimento calculado, o rapaz jogou um pequeno pedregulho no calçado que a kunoichi estava apoiando no chão, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e premiando-a com um tombo certeiro.

POFT!

"**_Ai!"_** Temari gemeu, sem entender exatamente o que tinha acontecido, prestes a soltar um palavrão por cair de forma tão ridícula na frente dele.

Isso foi antes dela tomar consciência que na verdade, a colocação correta não era cair **_na frente _**dele, mas cair **_em cima_** dele.

Seu rosto estava bem rente ao pescoço de Shikamaru e uma de suas mãos descansava sobre a esteira de palha sobre qual eles estavam deitados e a outra no peito do shinobi, permitindo-a sentir físico bem cuidado por baixo dos finos tecidos dos quimonos de festa.

O perfume que vinha dele era algo muito bom e que quase a fazia esquecer a situação constrangedora em que ela se encontrava naquele momento. O tórax dele se movia numa respiração lenta, onde ar era inspirado e expirado num ritmo calmo, embalando-a de uma forma deliciosa e fazendo-a desejar que aquele momento não acabasse nunca.

"_Ele deve estar achando que eu caí de propósito"_, pensou, completamente sem graça e com seu amor próprio gritando em sua cabeça para sair dali e acabar com aquela situação constrangedora de uma vez.

Se Temari tivesse se dado o trabalho de encarar Shikamaru, saberia que ele não estava nada incomodado com a situação, alias por sua expressão, poderia se dizer que ele estava muito confortável com aquilo tudo.

Ainda com os olhos fechados e tensa com a situação, a jovem tirou a mão que descansava sobre o shinobi para aboiá-la no chão e assim levantar-se com mais firmeza.

Qual não foi a surpresa dela quando sentiu um dos braços do rapaz envolvê-la pela cintura e puxá-la para junto dele? Os olhos azuis turquesa se arregalaram para encontrar as pérolas negras de Nara Shikamaru fitando-a intensamente.

As sobrancelhas finas levemente arqueadas emolduravam o olhar cativante do shinobi enquanto um sorriso sedutor iluminava seu rosto. Ele parecia decidido a levar adiante sua marota estratégia.

"**_Taku!Você é mesmo problemática, não é Temari?"_** comentou num tom irônico para em seguida envolvê-la com o outro braço, trazendo-a para mais junto de si enquanto elevava o próprio o rosto para encontrar os lábios da garota.

Temari parecia chocada demais para processar todos os acontecimentos que se seguiram a partir desse momento: a única coisa que se recordava era da ansiedade que tomou conta dela quando sentiu os braços dele envolvendo-a e prendendo-a junto dele.

Sentiu a respiração do rapaz aquecer seu rosto e lentamente fechou os olhos para aguardar ansiosa o desfecho da situação. Sentiu os lábios Shikamaru tocar os dela, num beijo de reconhecimento, suave e envolvente.A língua do rapaz provocava-a a dar-lhe passagem aumentando gradativamente a intensidade da caricia.

Quando Shikamaru percebeu que Temari havia se rendido aos seus beijos e que havia baixado a guarda, num movimento lento e calculado, girou os corpos e inverteu a posição em que se encontravam: o rapaz deitou-a sobre a esteira e palha e continuou a beijá-la, sentindo a maciez do corpo feminino embaixo dele.

A mão do shinobi brincava com os cabelos dourados e acariciava a pele macia de Temari, ansioso por desfrutar daquele contato com o qual sonhava já há algum tempo, sentindo os braços da garota envolverem seu pescoço, desfazerem seu rabo de cavalo, libertando seus cabelos que caíram em negras cascatas sobre seus ombros. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha num sinal de leve aborrecimento, mas sua expressão contrariada durou pouco porque Temari passou a beijá-lo no pescoço, desarmando-o completamente.

Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quanto tempo ficaram daquela forma, se perdendo nas sensações proporcionadas um pelo outro: Temari sentia o Chuunin das sombras envolvê-la numa deliciosa sensação de cumplicidade, proteção e carinho. Os beijos molhados e intensos do rapaz a remetiam a um oásis de sentimentos desconhecidos até então. Nunca Temari se sentira tão querida e amada.

Shikamaru sentiu seu corpo pedir pelo calor que vinha dos lábios dela como se fosse uma droga necessária para sua sobrevivência, sorvendo-o de uma forma possessiva, quase instintiva. As curvas generosas e bem marcadas da Jounin dos ventos despertavam seu desejo, atraído pelas contradições que faziam com que ela fosse uma pessoa única. Uma beleza forte e fatal. Um corpo feminino ao mesmo tempo forte e delicado.

Naquele momento nascia um relacionamento pouco usual que estreitaria as relações entre a Vila da Folha e a vila da Areia e que mostraria que uma união entre opostos podia funcionar com maestria.

Afinal, era praticamente impossível não notar como eles eram diferentes.

Ele, um preguiçoso e estrategista Chuunin das Sombras.

Ela, uma ferina e geniosa Jounin dos ventos.

Água e óleo.

Fogo e vento.

Um casal perfeito.

Mas infelizmente para eles, nem todo mundo tem a mesma opinião sobre as coisas.

Não muito longe deles, um par de olhos azuis claros assistia o novo casal, nada contente com a cena que se desenrolava frente à sua pessoa.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"**_Saia da minha frente, Chouji! Aquela gorda esta agarrando o meu Shikamaru!"_** Ino rosnou, com o rosto claro vermelho de raiva e com veias saltando em suas têmporas, dando-lhe uma aparência assustadora.

"**_Pare com isso Ino, se tem alguém sendo agarrado ali, essa pessoa é a Temari_**", Chouji bronqueou, tentando inutilmente fazer a loira desistir. O obeso shinobi já conhecia o suficiente do temperamento da companheira de equipe para saber que o máximo que ele conseguiria seria adiar um pouco mais a inevitável confusão que estava por vir.

"**_Faz-me rir, Chouji! Como se o preguiçoso do Shikamaru tivesse iniciativa o suficiente para agarrar alguém! Além do mais, ele nunca iria se interessar por uma gorda irritante e boca suja como aquela metida do pais do vento!."_** disse em tom agressivo, visivelmente ofendida pela insinuação de Chouji que Shikamaru não era uma vítima, mas o criminoso em questão.

**_Chouji balançou a cabeça negativamente e murmurou "Você se surpreenderia em saber o quanto Shikamaru tem iniciativa própria quando é do interesse dele"._** Desistindo de se pronunciar a respeito daquele assunto, o shinobi serviu-se de uma generosa porção de batatas fritas e procurou por um bom lugar para sentar-se para assistir de camarote toda a novela que se seguiria assim que a kunoichi loira já meio distante dele chegasse ao local onde o casal de pombinhos continuavam entretidos em sua interessante 'conversa' .

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**NO PREDIO DA HOKAGE**_

"Hum.. Hum.." O jounin de cabelos prateados lia a última folha do seu novo livro da série Icha Icha Paradise, fechando o tomo para verificar o horário novamente.

Já havia se passado mais uma hora desde a última vez que vira Shizune correndo esbaforida atrás da Quinta que como sempre estava tentando fugir das solenidades e responsabilidades que o cargo de Hokage lhe proporcionava – desse jeito, o festival ia acabar antes deles saírem.

Suspirou.

Parecia brincadeira, mas desde que se acomodara naquela cadeira, a impressão que ele tinha era que todos os shinobis de Konoha haviam decidido passar por lá, divertindo-se em encontrar Kakashi naquela situação inusitada.

"**_Afinal, não é todo dia que os papéis se invertem_**", Kurenai brincou com o amigo**_,"Nunca pensei que alguém um dia te deixaria esperando tanto"._**

"Bem, acho que não teria problemas em tirar um cochilo", o shinobi pensou, recostando a cadeira na parede e colocando o livro sobre o rosto para bloquear a claridade.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Shikamaru admirava o sorriso de Temari, ainda mantendo-se por cima dela e acariciando-lhe o rosto. Nunca os olhos azuis lhe pareceram tão cativantes e límpidos. A kunoichi da areia tinha um semblante tranqüilo, livre de seu eterno tom de irritação e sarcasmo.

Temari brincava com os cabelos negros que chegavam a tocar-lhe o rosto devido a proximidade em que se encontravam. Os cabelos do Nara eram grossos e sedosos, fazendo-a imaginar o motivo pelo qual o rapaz os mantinha presos daquela forma, pois se dependesse dela isso mudaria dali por diante.

"**_Você continua achando as mulheres problemáticas, Shikamaru?"_** A jovem perguntou-lhe num tom provocante, assistindo um meio sorriso de deboche despontar no rosto dele.

"**_Taku... Você ainda tem dúvidas?_**" Shikamaru assistiu ela franzir o cenho fingindo estar irritada **_," Pois saiba que você é a mais problemática de todas... mas ao menos é a minha' problemática_**", brincou para em seguida brindá-la com um novo selinho.

Temari riu descontraída e num movimento inesperado, girou os corpos, voltando a ficar por cima dele. Shikamaru também sorriu conivente, pois sabia que ela não iria se portar timidamente por muito tempo, não oferecendo resistência alguma quando ela vez menção de ficar sobre ele como no começo de seu plano. Temari agora tinha um sorriso felino no rosto adornado pelo o olhar intenso e sedutor que fazia sua imaginação trabalhar a mil por hora.

"**_Muito bem, seu preguiçoso... agora é a minha vez de te ensinar um truque ou dois_**", a garota murmurou com a voz provocante enquanto aproximava seus lábios do dele.

Entretanto, esse contato nunca aconteceu, pelo menos da forma que ambos ansiavam.

Temari notou uma sombra bloqueando a luz do sol sobre eles e antes que ambos dirigissem seus olhares para sua origem, a voz aguda de Ino soou:

"**_Pode tirar as suas patas gordas e oferecidas do meu Shikamaru, garota da areia."_** Ino bradou , com varias veias saltando de sua testa e chamando a atenção do casal a sua frente.

"**_Gorda? "Escuta aqui seu projeto de espantalho desnutrido".._**." Temari franziu o cenho e apoiou uma das mãos no chão e só não se pôs de pé num pulo porque Shikamaru a segurou pelo pulso e levantou-se antes dela.

"**_Taku... o que você quer Ino?_**" Shikamaru resmungou, se colocando entre as duas garotas e tentando acabar com o clima pesado, enquanto as duas trocavam ofensas e faíscas através dos olhos claros.

"**_Eu vim até aqui para buscá-lo para me acompanhar no festival, Shika-kun"_** Ino murmurou com olhos pidões enquanto se agarrava no braço dele, o que fez Temari trincar os dentes de raiva e se preparar para acabar com a aquela geração da família Yamanaka, mas o rapaz anteviu seus movimentos e adiantou-se antes sua colega de time pagasse por suas provocações.

"**_Acho que você perdeu seu tempo, Ino. Eu vou ao festival com a Temari."_** Shikamaru disse em tom entediado, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e ouvindo as duas garotas exclamarem juntas **_"nani?"_**

Shikamaru girou os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Temari juntamente com a de Ino: não era óbvio que eles iriam juntos ao festival depois dos últimos acontecimentos

"**_E posso saber por que você vai com essazinha ai?" _**Ino reclamou, altamente irritada com o sorriso vitorioso que Temari exibia após a última declaração de Shikamaru.

"**_Não seja inconveniente, Ino. Caso você não tenha percebido, Temari e eu estamos juntos"_**, o Shinobi coçou a cabeça, entediado por ter que dizer algo tão óbvio.

Ino abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa e engoliu a resposta, chocada. Quando imaginaria que perderia alguma conquista para aquela baleia do país do vento? Isso realmente era um pouco demais para ela.

"**_Ótimo!Tomara que essa gorda caia em cima de você e te esmague!"_** a garota deu de ombros e saiu pelo caminho pelo qual viera, dando as costas para o casal antes que qualquer um deles notasse o brilho molhado que passou a embaçar os olhos azul-claros enquanto ela se distanciava dali.

Temari ainda soltou alguns palavrões e só não foi atrás da companheira de equipe de Shikamaru porque o rapaz usou de argumentos muito convincentes para mantê-la junto dele.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**NO PREDIO DA HOKAGE**_

Tsunade passa com seus convidados no corredor e de longe vê Kakashi dormindo. Fechou os olhos cor de mel, sentindo uma veia saltar em suas têmporas. Ao olhar de esgueira para os ilustres convidados que a acompanhavam, notou que eles estavam distraídos com um dos quadros que decoravam o corredor e aproveitou a distração deles para jogar uma pedra de um vaso próximo na perna da cadeira na qual o jounin estava apoiando no chão.

_**Poft!**_

O jovem senhor e a adolescente que a acompanhavam voltaram sua atenção para o barulho surdo veio do corredor à frente deles e sem entender nada, assistiram um rapaz de cabelos prateados se levantar um pouco tonto, coçar a cabeça sem graça após receber um olhar assassino da Godaime e subir as escadas onde Shizune deveria estar.

"_Isso aqui esta ficando fora de controle_" pensou um pouco desanimada, voltando sua atenção para os visitantes.

"**_Espero que vocês apreciem o festival, _****_Kiyoshi_****_-san, o festival do Tanabata é um dos eventos mais belos de Konoha"_**, Tsunade comentou polidamente, vestida com um requintado verde e branco onde flores douradas bordadas com fio de ouro combinavam com a faixa verde com bordados dourados. **_"E creio que você poderá fazer algumas amizades, Mieko-chan ,já que Konoha tem muitos jovens na sua faixa de idade"._**

A garota citada tinha cerca de 20 anos e longos cabelos cacheados que chegavam à sua cintura, enfeitados por uma exuberante rosa vermelha, além de olhos violetas e pele muito clara. A garota andava um pouco atrás dos dois adultos e respondeu um "tanto faz" sem muita vontade, sem sequer dirigir o olhar para a hokage. Seu rico quimono amarelo era decorado com bordados de rosas vermelhas, dando vida à pele clara e as bochechas rosadas.

"**_Não seja tão rude, Mieko. Tsunade-hime está sendo gentil, tentando deixá-la mais à vontade entre pessoas da sua idade."_** Kiyoshi censurou a filha, mas antes que a jovem se desculpasse pela indelicadeza, Tsunade interviu.

"**_Não se preocupe com isso, a menina só está incomodada por estar num lugar estranho e tão agitado como Konoha está hoje. Creio que é só questão de tempo para que ela possa se habituar, não, Mieko-chan?"_** Tsunade sorriu para a adolescente que pela primeira vez desde que chegara, olhava-a diretamente nos olhos.

"**_Hum, pode ser",_** respondeu sem muita convicção, **_"mas eu não gosto de grandes aglomerações, Tsunade-sama, eu preferiria voltar ao meu quarto." _**Mieko desculpou-se polidamente frente ao olhar desaprovador do pai, o que a fez reconsiderar ao menos uma parte de sua posição**_. "Bem, pelo menos eu gostaria de voltar ao meu quarto após uma rápida visita ao festival e retornar cedo, se possível antes do anoitecer."_**

"**_Creio que é justo",_** Tsunade assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto deixavam o prédio e passavam a caminhar pelas largas ruas de Konoha, enfeitadas com faixas e papeis coloridos que faziam alusão ao festival do Tanabata

"**_Afinal,"_** Mieko perguntou timidamente, **_"o que é esse festival de Tanabata, que deixa as pessoas tão agitadas dessa forma?"_**

"**_Hum, então você não conhece a historia?",_** surpresa, Tsunade viu a garota negar com a cabeça para em seguida ouvir a justificativa do pai da garota.

"**_Mieko viveu a maior parte da vida com a mãe dela que era uma cigana, Tsunade-sama, de forma que ela sabe muito pouco de nossos costumes. Há pouco mais de 2 anos que ela voltou para nossa vila, devido à morte de minha ex-esposa.". _**Kiyoshi explicou num tom de voz quase inaudível

"**_Entendo",_** a Godaime contemplou a expressão triste de Kiyoshi, recordando dos problemas que o amigo havia enfrentado com o casamento com uma cigana. _"Ciganos são como os pássaros, se você lhes tira a liberdade, eles morrem",_ pensou, recordando-se de quando a garota se fora levando consigo a filha recém-nascida.

Eles caminharam em silencio por algum tempo, admirando os enfeites espalhados pelas casas, ruas e árvores.

Os habitantes de Konoha desfilavam com suas roupas de festa e o som de descontraídas risadas e conversas animadas preenchiam o ambiente, contagiando a todos que se aventuravam a passear entre as barracas de jogos e guloseimas.

Agora Mieko observava tudo com atenção, um pouco menos retraída. Na vila onde seu pai era uma espécie de primeiro ministro as pessoas não eram tão simpáticas ou agradáveis assim, pelo menos não com ela – afinal, ela não era filha da cigana ingrata que abandonara a vila com uma criança no colo na surdina da madrugada?

Vez por outra, os olhos violeta pousavam nos dois adultos que continuavam conversando sobre assuntos sérios pelos quais ela não tinha o menor interesse, para depois voltar o olhar curioso para uma coisa ou outra que lhe chamasse atenção.

Dentre essas coisas, a garota girou os olhos na direção de uma voz muito aguda que parecia aproximar-se a passos largos.

"**_AKAMARUUUUUUU! Volta aqui seu saco de pulgas! Devolve meu pedido!"_**

Arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, Mieko assistiu um pequeno cachorro branco correr com um papelzinho azul na boca, sendo seguido de perto por um garoto loiro de cabelos espetados vestido com um kimono formal preto. O pequeno animal corria desviando dos pedestres sem a menor dificuldade, embora o seu perseguidor não tivesse a mesma destreza.

Infelizmente para o hiper-ativo ninja adolescente, algum cidadão pouco consciente de Konoha havia jogado um resto de fruta no chão exatamente no ponto onde ele tentou apoiar o peso do corpo para fazer uma manobra brusca, escorregando e dando de cara com uma parede.

**_POFT! _**Gota na cabeça de todos os presentes.

"**_Er ... então, Kiyoshi-san, o que acha de conhecer o Kazekage? Ele esta nos visitando também". _**A vontade de Tsunade era esganar Naruto, mas certamente isso não repercutiria bem... Alem do mais, se esses incidentes envolvendo os shinobis daquela vila continuassem, talvez o visitante desistisse de contratar os serviços de Konoha. O que ela poderia fazer além de sorrir amarelo e puxar Kiyoshi para outro ponto bem longe dali?.

Mieko estava boquiaberta com força com qual o rapaz loiro bateu na parede, imaginando que eles deveriam ter praticamente a mesma idade.

"_Ai..Isso deve ter doido",_ pensou. Um pequeno latido tirou-a de seus devaneios e ao baixar o olhar encontrou o tal cachorrinho branco encrenqueiro abanando a cauda alegremente para ela. Como ela adorava animais, não pensou duas vezes antes de pega-lo no colo, afagando-o enquanto se aproximava do garoto com olhos em espiral.

"**_Hoy, Akamaru, o que foi que você aprontou com o Naruto?"_** uma voz grave próxima fez com que ela voltasse sua atenção à sua origem, encontrando um belo rapaz de olhos em fenda e tatuagem vermelha no rosto acompanhado de uma delicada garota de cabelos rosados.

"**_Esse cachorrinho é seu?"_** Mieko entregou Akamaru ao rapaz quando este assentiu com a cabeça, corando ao pensar em como ele era bem apessoado**_."Parece que este papelzinho pertence à aquele rapaz que se machucou correndo atrás dele."_**

"**_Ah, o Naruto? Não se preocupe com ele, o sujeito tem uma cabeça dura demais para se machucar com um tropeço desses", _**Kiba sorriu galanteador, curioso por encontrar uma garota tão bonita desacompanhada - se Akamaru havia gostado da desconhecida a ponto pular em seu colo, por que ele não gostaria dela também? Mieko baixou os olhos e corou ainda mais, sorrindo timidamente para o rapaz.

Sakura sentiu que estava sobrando e dando um risinho afastou-se, indo até o companheiro de equipe que começava a retomar a consciência naquele instante.

"A**_i, Naruto, você não tem jeito mesmo.."_** Sakura suspirou, enquanto verificava se o loiro não havia tido alguma contusão mais seria.

"**_Itai... minha cabeça dói..",_** o shinobi ergueu-se num salto ainda meio tonto, aproximando-se de Kiba e Akamaru com cara de poucos amigos, arregaçando as mangas do quimono. **_"Hoje eu fazer salsicha de você e desse seu vira latas, Kiba"._**

Mieko, que até então estava de costas para o ninja hiper ativo, girou o corpo assustada com a gritaria logo atrás dela, dando de cara com Naruto que havia se aproximado para tentar pegar o Kiba.

Os olhos violetas se arregalaram com a proximidade inesperada daqueles dois olhos azuis meio confusos – Naruto não teve tempo de fazer nada além de resmungar **_"hum... quem é v..."_**

_**PAFT!**_

Sakura e Kiba se encolheram ao ouvir o tapa estalado que Naruto recebera fazendo-o cair sentado no chão, com uma expressão de _"o que foi que eu fiz dessa vez"_

Mieko havia se escondido atrás de Kiba, segurando o quimono do rapaz ainda assustada com a velocidade de seus reflexos, soltando-o assim que percebeu que o estava agarrando. **_"Oh... desculpe-me, não foi minha intenção..."_**

"**_Tudo bem, você estará desculpada se me disser seu nome, já que não me recordo de tê-la visto antes... você veio para participar do festival?", _**Kiba perguntou, sorridente.

"**_Não..Hum... eu vim acompanhar meu pai.. Ele veio contratar os serviços de Konoha. Eu sou Nozomi Mieko, muito prazer"_** Mieko se apresentou, fazendo uma leve reverência.

"**_Eu sou Inuzuka Kiba, esta aqui é Haruno Sakura e o seu saco de pancadas é o Uzumaki Naruto"_** o shinobi fez as honras e ao ouvir o latido do seu companheiro, completou: **_"bem, você já conhecia o Akamaru, não?"._**

Emburrado, Naruto se levantou para se integrar à conversa quando a atenção do grupo se dirigiu a uma cena inusitada: Shikamaru e Temari vinham caminhando lado a lado pelas festivas ruas de Konoha.

Até ai, nada de mais, já que sempre que a Jounin da vila da Areia os visitava, os dois amigos passavam boa parte do tempo juntos.

O que chocava os shinobis era o sorriso escancarado no rosto de Temari que tinha um dos braços de Shikamaru envolvendo-a protetoramente, num claro sinal de intimidade maior que uma simples amizade permitiria.

"**_Nani!"_** Kankurou estreitou o olhar para a cena que se desenrolava frente aos seus olhos, colocando o copo de chá verde de volta na mesa ao ver as liberdades que shinobi preguiçoso de Konoha estava tomando com sua irmã.

Gaara conversava com Tsunade e Kiyoshi quando notou a chegada inusitada de Temari e a expressão nada amigável de Kankurou.Aperpicaz Hokage notou o olhar do Kazekage deslizar tranquilamente de uma ponta para a outra da rua para em seguida pedir licença e caminhar calmamente de encontro aos dois irmãos mais velhos que estavam tendo uma conversinha um pouco mais "acalorada".

Tsunade suspirou, imaginando o tamanho de mais esta confusão... Este Tanabata estava sendo único, sem sombra de dúvida. De longe, localizou a filha de Kiyoshi conversando animadamente com sakura, Kiba e Naruto.

_"Pelo menos alguma coisa esta dando certo hoje",_ pensou enquanto sugeria ao ilustre visitante que eles fossem conversar com os garotos.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"**_Vejo que fez amigos, minha filha",_** Satisfeito, Kiyoshi e Tsunade aproximaram-se do grupo de adolescentes que conversavam animados.

"**_Sim, meu pai",_** Mieko sorriu, enquanto os demais cumprimentavam os recém chegados.

"**_O quimono lhe caiu muito bem, Sakura"_**, Tsunade elogiou a pupila, notando o quanto a jovem havia desabrochado – quanta diferença da garotinha complexada que se tornara sua pupila anos atrás.

"**_Oh, obrigada Tsunade-shishou! Eu gostei muito do seu presente_**!" a jovem respondeu, corando.

"**_Bem, aproveitando já que vocês parecem estar se entendendo bem, Sakura, o que você me diz de levar Mieko-chan para conhecer a Vila e se divertir no festival?", _**a Godaime pediu, diante da expressão surpresa de seu convidado.

"**_Oh, mas é claro! Vai ser um prazer!"_** Sakura respondeu prontamente, pegando a visitante pela mão. **_"Vamos, Mieko-chan?"_**

"**_Mas.. Eu.."_** Mieko titubeou, mudando de idéia assim que Kiba se pronunciou.

"**_Pode deixar conosco, Godaime... Vamos cuidar para que ela se divirta_**" o Inuzuka sorriu olhando para Mieko, que corada,deixou-se arrastar pelos jovens shinobis.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"**_Eu já disse para você não se meter, Kankurou!" _**Temari sibilou, segurando-se para não jogar seu irmão para bem longe, **_"você deveria procurar uma companhia ao invés de ficar cuidando da minha_**".

**"Esse idiota preguiçoso não é bom o suficiente pra você, Temari! _Se ele acha que eu vou ficar quieto enquanto esse arremedo de ninja se aproveita de você, ele enlouqueceu!",_** Kankurou provocava Shikamaru que parecia não tomar conhecimento do Jounin, deixando-o ainda mais irritado. **_"Você é tão fraco que precisa de uma mulher para protegê-lo, chorão?"_**

"_Frase errada dita para a pessoa errada",_ Shikamaru pensou, engolindo seco ao notar o brilho assassino nos olhos azuis da namorada."_Taku... Se eu achava a Temari complicada..."_

Temari abriu a boca para responder à altura da frase machista, mas arregalou os olhos e calou-se ao notar a figura que se aproximava.

"**_Isso não é você quem decide, Kankurou"_** um voz fria bem atrás de Kankurou fez seu sangue gelar, encontrando a figura de Gaara observando-os calmamente, de braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"_Ótimo, era só o que faltava... mas que complicado_", Shikamaru pensou, inconformado.

"**_Mas, Gaara, o chorão..."_** o mestre das marionetes engoliu seus argumentos ao receber um olhar estreitado caçula, que caminhava em direção de Shikamaru e Temari, parando frente a ele apenas para dizer:

"**_Respeite a hospitalidade de Konoha e não arranje confusão, Kankurou. Temari é capaz de se cuidar sozinha, entendeu?"_**. Sucinto como sempre, o olhar do Kazekage fora o suficiente o shinobi compreendesse o recado. **_"Desculpe-se pelas grosserias e deixe-os em paz."_**

Boquiaberta, Temari assistiu o irmão rebelde assentir com a cabeça e resmungar uma desculpa a Shikamaru diante o olhar atento de Gaara, que esperou que ele se fosse para caminhar até o novo casal, aproximando-se de Shikamaru olhando-o nos olhos em silencio.

_**"Se você magoá-la",**_ apontou para Temari ainda encarando o Nara, _**"você morre, entendeu?".**_ Gaara disse sem alterar o tom de voz, fazendo Shikamaru e Temari suarem frio.

O que o chuunin poderia fazer além de concordar com a cabeça?

"_Taku... Que família problemática... por que eu tinha que escolher justo a pessoa mais complicada?"_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Oi gente..._

_Eu gostaria de me desculpar pela demora para atualizar este capitulo...sabe, trabalhar com sistemas é uma caixinha de surpresas._

_Devido a boatos sobre a proibição de respostas de reviews no corpo das fanfics, eu criei um blog especialmente para responder as reviews para falar sobre meus futuros projetos._

_Puxem uma almofada, peguem uma xicara de chá e venham fofocar comigo._

_O endereço é: www. Livejournal. Com / users / artislasair /_

_Kissus_

_Artis_


End file.
